sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Addams Family (2019 film)
| producer = | screenplay = | based on = | starring = | music = * Jeff Danna}} | editing = | studio = * The Jackal Group }} | distributor = *Universal Pictures }} | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} 'The Addams Family' is an upcoming American 3D computer-animated comedy horror film based on the comics of the same name by Charles Addams. The film is directed by Conrad Vernon and Greg Tiernan, and will star the voices of Oscar Isaac, Charlize Theron, Chloë Grace Moretz, Finn Wolfhard, Nick Kroll, Bette Midler, and Allison Janney. It is set to be released in the United States by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer through their United Artists Releasing joint-venture on October 11, 2019. Premise The Addams family's lives begin to unravel when they face-off against a treacherous, greedy, arrogant and sly reality TV host while also preparing for their extended family to arrive for a major celebration. Voice cast * Oscar Isaac as Gomez Addams, Morticia's husband. * Charlize Theron as Morticia Addams, Gomez's wife. * Chloë Grace Moretz as Wednesday Addams, Gomez and Morticia's daughter. * Finn Wolfhard as Pugsley Addams, Gomez and Morticia's son. * Nick Kroll as Uncle Fester, Gomez's brother. * Bette Midler as Grandmama, Wednesday and Pugsley's grandmother who is an expert witch. * Allison Janney as Margaux Needler, a greedy reality TV host. * Elsie Fisher as Parker Needler, Margaux's daughter. * Aimee Garcia as Denise Production In 2010, after acquiring the rights to the ''Addams Family comics, the film originally began production at Universal Pictures and Illumination Entertainment as a stop-motion animated film directed by Tim Burton and produced by Chris Meledandri. However, in 2013, it was announced that Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer would produce an animated film based on the Addams Family comics, with Pamela Pettler writing the screenplay. In October 2017, it was announced that the film would be directed and produced by Conrad Vernon. Gail Berman and Alex Schwartz will produce the film, and Matt Lieberman will make revisions to the screenplay, and the film would be animated by Cinesite Studios, with Tabitha Shick overseeing the film for MGM. In December 2017, it was reported that Oscar Isaac was in talks to voice the role of Gomez Addams in the film. In June 2018, Isaac was confirmed for the voice cast, alongside the additions of Charlize Theron, Allison Janney, Bette Midler, Chloë Grace Moretz, Finn Wolfhard and Nick Kroll. In July 2018, Aimee Garcia joined the voice cast. In August 2018, Elsie Fisher joined the voice cast. Like the 1991 and 1993 live action theatrical films, Lurch is a mute character in this adaptation. Release The film is scheduled to be released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer thru United Artists Releasing on October 11, 2019. It was previously set for October 18, 2019 before moving back to October 11, to avoid competition with Disney’s Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s comedy horror films Category:The Addams Family films Category:American comedy horror films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Films directed by Conrad Vernon Category:Films directed by Greg Tiernan Category:Films produced by Conrad Vernon Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer animated films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Upcoming films